powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hero Charge
Power Rangers Hero Charge is one of the installments of CureKurogane's Power Rangers Crossover series. It shares the elements of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kingdom Hearts . In this series, the Hero Rangers use the power of the eleven Ranger teams from Power Rangers Wild Racers to Power Rangers Magic Knights to battle the Red Ribbon Army. Synopsis All of the eleven Ranger teams of the Power Ranger Crossover series have protected the world from evil forces, but when a great force of evil called the Red Ribbon Army threatened to make the Earth into their great empire. The battle against this great enemy was amazing, yet brutal at the same time, leaving all of the Ranger teams to use their powers to defeat the Red Ribbon Army for good... or so they thought. Two years later, five Ranger-like keys shot down from the sky, and were found by five young humans with attitude. Not only that, the Red Ribbon Army returns to Earth, vowing to conquer the Earth without anyone standing in their way. As they start attacking, these five new heroes awaken their Ranger Keys, giving them special key-like weapons called the Keyblades! Now they must fight the Red Ribbon Army and find the Ranger Keys of the eleven Ranger teams. Characters Rangers Allies * Hayashida Sora * Ishibashi Axel Red Ribbon Army * General Darkstone Arsenal Transformation Items * Hero MobiMorpher ◆◆◆◆◆ * Hero Ranger Keys◆◆◆◆◆ Hero Keyblades * Helios Fire Keyblade◆ * Zephyr Wind Keyblade◆ * Poseidon Sea Keyblade◆ * Zeus Thunder Keyblade◆ * Aphrodite Lovely Keyblade◆ Defender Keyblades * Hephaestus Magma Keyblade◆ * Selene Moonlight Keyblade◆ Power Rangers Crossover Keys Wild Racers * Red Hero Ranger: Red Hawk Octane Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Black Wolf Octane Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Orca Octane Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Eagle Octane Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Bear Octane Ranger * Crimson Defender Ranger: Gold Winger Ranger * Violet Defender Ranger: Silver Winger Ranger Wild Charge * Red Hero Ranger: Blazing Lion Red * Green Hero Ranger: Iron Bison Green * Blue Heroine Ranger: Splashing Dolphin Blue * Yellow Hero Ranger: Soaring Eagle Yellow * Pink Heroine Ranger: Dashing Cheetah Pink * Crimson Defender Ranger: Raging Tyranno Jurrassic Jewel Beasts * Red Hero Ranger: Red Ruby Beast Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Green Emerald Beast Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Sapphire Beast Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Diamond Beast Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Rubellite Beast Ranger * Crimson Defender Ranger: Magma Rhodolite Beast Ranger, Black Onyx Beast Ranger * Violet Defender Ranger: Purple Amethyst Beast Ranger, White Diamond Beast Ranger Knights of Zephyr * Red Hero Ranger: Red Hawk Knight Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Green Osprey Knight Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Egret Knight Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Eagle Knight Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Crane Knight Ranger * Violet Defender Ranger: Violet Dove Knight Ranger Royal Champions * Red Hero Ranger: Red Lion Knight Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Black Wolf Knight Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Dolphin Knight Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Eagle Knight Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Swan Knight Ranger * Violet Defender Ranger: Silver Lioness Knight Ranger Galaxy Prism * Red Hero Ranger: Red Astro Prism Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Green Nebula Prism Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Cosmic Prism Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Starlight Prism Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Heaven Prism Ranger * Crimson Defender Ranger: Violet Nova Prism Ranger (Male version) Blitzkrieg * Red Hero Ranger: Red Blitzkrieg Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Black Blitzkrieg Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Blitzkrieg Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Blitzkrieg Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Blitzkrieg Ranger Mach Speed * Red Hero Ranger: Red Turbo Mach Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Green Nitro Mach Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Torque Mach Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Speed Mach Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Velocity Mach Ranger Game Fighters * Red Hero Ranger: Red Warrior Gamer Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Black Hotshot Gamer Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Roleplay Gamer Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Action Gamer Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Lovely Gamer Ranger * Crimson Defender Ranger: Silver Guardian Gamer Ranger * Violet Defender Ranger: White Vixen Gamer Ranger Bushido Fury * Red Hero Ranger: Red Fire Bushido Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Green Earth Bushido Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Water Bushido Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Thunder Bushido Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Heaven Bushido Ranger * Crimson Defender Ranger: Purple Starlight Bushido Ranger (Male version) Magic Knights * Red Hero Ranger: Red Fire Knight Ranger * Green Hero Ranger: Green Earth Knight Ranger * Blue Heroine Ranger: Blue Water Knight Ranger * Yellow Hero Ranger: Yellow Lightning Knight Ranger * Pink Heroine Ranger: Pink Air Knight Ranger * Crimson Defender Ranger: Silver Heaven Knight Ranger * Violet Defender Ranger: Violet Cosmic Knight Ranger Zords *Spectacular King Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Spectacular King Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Galleon Herozord◆ ***Shinkansen Herozord◆ ***Submarine Herozord◆ ***Jet Herozord◆ ***Racer Herozord◆ **Defender Knight Megazord◆◆ ***Space Shuttle Herozord◆ ***Trailer Truck Herozord◆ Episodes * Hero 001: Rise of the Heroes, Part 1 * Hero 002: Rise of the Heroes, Part 2 * Hero 003: Recruit the Herozords * Hero 004: Wrath of the Otaku Teacher (Junichirou focus) * Hero 005: 'Return of the Wild Racers '(Wild Racers tribute) ''' * '''Hero 006: All Washed Up * Hero 007: Humble over Pride * Hero 008: Green's Curse (Junpei focus) * Hero 009: Wild Access! (Wild Charge tribute) ''' * '''Hero 010: Man Overboard * Hero 011: Envy Within * Hero 012: The Blue Demon (Aoi focus) * Hero 013: A Beast's Radiance (Jewel Beasts tribute) ' * '''Hero 014: '''The Armor of Elric '(Alphonse focus) * Hero 015: 'Fear Factor * '''Hero 016: '''Motherboard Knows Best * '''Hero 017: '''Spirit of Rayearth '(Hikaru focus) * Hero 018: Wings of Royalty, Part 1 (Knights of Zephyr and Royal Champions tribute) * Hero 019: Wings of Royalty, Part 2 (Knights of Zephyr and Royal Champions tribute) Trivia * Power Rangers Hero Charge is based on Power Rangers Super Megaforce and its Sentai counterpart, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger because of its pirate-like theme, and the use of the Ranger Keys. * Hero Charge is also based on Kingdom Hearts because of their weapons being Keyblades. Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers